Feeding cups and other catastrophes
by Amasayda
Summary: A trip to Lincoln Landing, a weekend full of relatives and on top a very sprightly grandmother are tugging on Fox Mulder’s nerves. But it will turn out as one of the best weekends in his life … If you didn’t know that our favorite, little, redheaded agent
1. Chapter 1

Feeding cups and other catastrophes 

By Kat

5. 45 AM EST-Time, Friday

Arlington, Virginia

The sineway beeping of his alarm clock pulled Mulder out of his recent slumber. He reached for it and hit the button that was supposed to stop the beeping. Still sleepy and not really into this world he rolled on his back and yawned. With eyes still closed, he thought he'd rather just stay in bed. Why had he decided to go jogging this morning anyway? But he smiled as he remembered:

_Mulder? _And then a very rare giggle from her. _You should really look at yourself now. When was the last time you went jogging to keep yourself fit? With this tempo even my grandmother could overtake you! _

Scully. That's what she had said, after they both chased a little crook down the streets but Scully got to him first. He could still see her amused face. Well, he had been busy a lot lately. Other things than keeping fit and practising his jogging stamina. A lot of cases, journeys through the whole country and eating dinner in way too many cheap restaurants. And it all lead to him being everything else but fast, or at least as fast as he used to be.

Tiredly he swung his legs over the side of his bed and combed his dishevelled hair with his fingers. _Well, come on!_ – he tried to motivate himself and started for the bathroom. The next time he saw his partner he wanted to present a better image. Not gasping for air but an example for fitness. There was more to loose thanjust his reputation.

6. 01 AM EST-Time, Friday

Somewhere near Mulder's appartment

Although very early in the day, it was quite warm outside. Washington DC, as well as the rest of the east coast, experienced one of the hottest summers of the century. And although it was statisctically detected that a hot climate caused the crime rate to rise, it seemed to proof the statistics wrong in this summer. Even in the rest of the US there was nothing important going on. Mulder even doubted the evil in the world. So, because of this summer heat and the lack of cases it was nearly the fourth week that he and Scully hadn't been called out of town. _You are more valuable for us here, Agent Mulder!_ Skinner had said. Mulder just laughed about it and the "normal" cases, such as drug dealing or homicides, started getting on his nerves. He literally craved for and x-file. Mulder started smiling again – Scully would think he was nuts. But actually everybody was thinking that anyway.

He jogged towards Arlingtons cemetery for the war heros and used the little side roads to avoid too much traffic. Apparently, he was not the only one that had decided to get some things done before it started getting too hot. He shot a quick glance at his watch and took the next street on his left.

7. 30 Uhr EST-Time, Friday

FBI-Headquarters, Washington DC

This special morning it had been really hard for Dana Scully to find something to wear. The clothing was supposed to be decent, according to FBI standards, but not too warm either, according to her standards.

It was literally like a shock to get out of the airconditioned car and into the sweltering heat of the parking lot. _It's just half past seven! How can it be **so **hot at that time of the day? _She made her way to the stairs leading to the sandy coloured FBI building. At least she knew that there was airconditioning inside.

7. 38 AM EST-Time, Friday

FBI-HQ, basement office

Annoyed she pushed the door to the basement office open. Of all things it had to be today that the FBI's airconditioning was out of order. While shaking her head she approached Mulder's desk and threw her suit jacket over an empty chair. Mulder was nowhere to be seen. _When has he ever arrived on time?_ Scully sighed loudly and started unbuttoning the first buttons of her white blouse.

"Hey, sceptic, what are you doing there?"

Scully whirled around to see Mulder sitting on the ground, surrounded by hundreds of photos, folders and old x-files.

He was grinning impudently and his eyes trailed from her face to the open buttons of her blouse. "Uhm, Scully, you know that we can't lock the office door from the inside, do you?"

She started grinning as well. _I wonder where your thoughts are now, Mulder!_ "Well, Mulder, I'm sorry for you, but you may have been anticipating too much here." She answered with a grin plastered over her face, while moistening her lips with her tongue.

Mulder's eyes sparkled into her direction and yet they had this typical soft impression. "Oh, yeah, I see. So, maybe another time!"

"Only in your dreams, spooky!" Using his nickname, she crossed the room and approched the spot where he was sitting on the floor. "What are you doing here, anymway?"

"I'm thinking about the good old days … you know, taking a walk on memory lane!" He did not look at her but placed a photo next to another one.

"The good old days?" She asked doubtingly and with an insecure smile on her face as she scanned the pictures that were sprayed in front of her. These were pictures of murder victims, crop circles, unidentified phenomenas and serial killers.

"Yep!" Was all he said.

"Do I have to worry about you?" She asked back.

Finally, Mulder looked up and gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't think so."

So Scully nodded and strolled back towards that empty chair to have a seat. "Fine." She sat down with a sigh while using an old manila folder as a fan. "It's so typical that just today the airconditioning broke down."

Mulder grinned and shot her a quick glance. Like the wings of a humming bird she was swining the folder to create a breeze of cool air. "Uhm, Scully, … by the way … I went jogging this morning. Just to inform you." Mulder exlpained, proudly rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

Scully opened her eyes and turned her head towards him. "Wow, Mulder. Do you want to race me any time soon?"

Mulder nodded his head no and his grin grew wider. "No, not you, Scully, but your grandmother." And she started smiling right away. That was what he had intended. Again, he looked down at the pictures as the phone on Mulder's desk rang.

Scully stood up and strolled over to the phone, not too fast because it was simply too hot for any rapid movements. "Scully." She said, still using her fan. She breathed out and seated herself on Mulder's much more comfortable office chair that answered with a squeak.

Agent Scully? 

Skinner's calm and deep voice could be heard on the other end of the line and Scully immediately sat up straight, as if the Assistant Director stood right in front of her. "Mr Skinner, Sir?"

So, fill me in about your latest case – this Anacostia homicide … 

"We just closed the file yesterday, Sir." Scully answered and looked over to Mulder who stood up and walked towards her.

Very well. I'd like to have your reports on my desk by noon. Understood? 

Scully nodded and tried to catch a recusant, red strand of her hair behind her ear. "Of course, Sir."

Mulder sat down and studied Scully's face while she spoke to Assistant Director Skinner.

Good, so you and Agent Mulder have a nice weekend then. Right now, there are no new cases that need immidiate investigation. Unless you have no old cases to work on, you can leave for today. 

A very grateful smile spread across Scully's face. Working was inhumane with such a heat anyway. "Thanks, Sir!" She said before she hung up.

"What did he want?" Mulder asked and searched Scully's blue eyes.

Contenly she smiled and made herself comfortable in Mulder's office chair. "We are free to go – he gave us the rest of the day off!"

"I knew there was a god!" Mulder jumped up and gripped his marine jacket and then Scully's hand.

She looked at him questioningly but followed. "Where do we go?"

"What about having an ice?" They were standing in front of the elevator and Mulder pushed at the button just as the steal doors slid open and they were able to step inside.

"Mulder …" Actually, Dana Scully was not the spontaneous kind of person. But it definitely sounded tempting. _An ice_ – _that would be wonderful_. But did Mulder have nothing else to do?

"Oh, come on! What's better than an ice on a day like this?" He asked leaning against the cold elevator wall with his shoulder, while his soft brown eyes pleadingly looked at her.

"I don't really know, I mean …" She shrugged her shoulders and arrangend some strands of her auburn hair. Apparently he really ment it.

"Come on, there's this Tofu-ice-thing waiting just for you." He teased her and nudged her arm slightly. He knew that she liked this healthy stuff.

Scully smiled. "Fat free?"

Mulder started grinnig. "Even fat free. I'm buying. Oh, come on. When are we going to get such an opportunity again?"

Like a little boy, he stood in front of her and begged her with his eyes. Of course she wanted to come, she was really looking forward to it. Instead of an answer she just started smiling brightly.

"So, I take that as a YES!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You may have noticed that english is not my mother tongue! So, please be kind and accept my mistakes. I'm really trying to make this as pleasant to read for you as possible. But most importantly, enjoy the story!

11. 21 AM EST-Time, Friday

Park at Lafayette Square, Washington DC

They were sitting in the cooling shadow of a large plane tree and simply watched the swirling in front of a small marble fountain. Many people were spending some time in the park, taking a break. Probably, from their work and from the heat.

Mulder scrutinized Scully's face from the side, while she exterminated her Tofu-icecream. Watching her doing completely normal things such as enjoying an ice always made him smile for it was a very rare sight.

Scully looked up uncertainly, checked if she had spilled some ice on her suit or her face. She had seen Mulder's smirk, which caused her to assume she must have spilled some of the icecream. But there was nothing wrong with her suit. "What is it?" She asked a little irritated.

"Oh … actually it's nothing. I just thought why anybody would eat **this**?" He pointed to her tofu-ice.

Now, she knew what he wanted to say. He was making fun of her taste. All Dana knew was that Mulder was not up for healthy eating. "**This** is, on contrary to your calorie bomb over there, rather healthy."

"But … what is healthy ice cream good for, if it tastes like cardboard?" He defended himself and licked his chocolate-vanilla-combination while smiling at her happily. He was grateful she was here. With him. Spending some time and not talking about work related topics.

"Well, …" She thought about what to say next and suddenly she knew exactly what to say. "… it's good for overtaking grannies, I assume!" A teasing smile spread across her face.

And Mulder grinned back, looking once more over to that glistening fountain where children were playing with the water. The sudden ringing of a cell phone sliced through the children's shouting and both Mulder and Scully fumbled for their phones.

"It must be yours." Mulder said, getting up to get rid of some sticky handkerchiefs, as Scully started answering her phone.

"Dana Scully?"

Dana, honey! 

Scully frowned worriedly and swallowed. "Mum? Is everything alright?"

Mulder reapproached the bench they were sitting on, as he saw Scully's face. Who was on that phone? He wondered.

Oh, sure, sweetie. Why wouldn't it be? 

Scully's features softened and she leaned back against the bench. "So, why are you calling me?"

You forgot about it, haven't you? 

"Sorry?" Scully asked and made contact with Mulder's eyes that still looked worried. Scully gave him a reassuring smile and immediately his features softened as well.

The birthday. 

"Mum?" Dana could hear her mother giggling a little. But she didn't know what her mother wanted to tell her.

The birthday of your grandmother, darling. 

_Oh my god._ Dana had completely forgotten about this special day. Her only, still living granny, was going to have her birthday tomorrow. Scully sighed heavily and brushed her free hand through her hair. "Damn." Mulder next to her started smiling as he heard her cursing. Scully and cursing was something that didn't fit together.

Dana, it's okay. Charles forgot about, too. I just wanted to remind you, because you know, she's going to be 85 years and you know how your grandmother reacts if you'll miss it. She's just like your dad. 

"Yeah, I know how she can be." Scully answered with a smile on her face remembering the last time she had been visiting her granny.

So, you're coming? 

Of course, she would come. This weekend was actually very perfect – nothing to do, nothing to work on and she had to be back at Monday. There was a lot of time for heading down to Georgia, spending some time with her family and celebrating her grannie's birthday. She was even looking forward to it. That old, white colonial mansion that was situated in an old forest of magnificent Jacarand trees where she used to play hide and seek as a little girl. "Sure. I'll just pack my things and start driving. I'll be there in the evening."

Now, it was Mulder's turn to frown. _I'll be there in the evening?_

Lovely! Bill, Tara, Matthew and me are already here. Charles, Megan and the kids are going to arrive tomorrow. 

Scully's grin grew even wider. "Charles is coming, too?"

Of course, he is. After I told him you'd come, he was quite enthusiastic. 

Scully happily closed her eyes. She would finally meet her youngest brother again, who was stationed in Great Britain with the US military. "Okay, mum, see you then.".

Drive carefully! 

"I will!" She said and hung up.

"Uhm, so … care to tell me who that was?" Mulder asked, as Scully got up fom the bench, packing some things into her purse.

"My mother. I would have nearly forgotten my grannies' birthday if she hadn't called me." Scully looked at him with her huge, blue eyes.

"You … still have a granny?" Mulder asked curiously. He had been working with this woman since seven years but the fact that she still had a granny was completely new to him.

"Oh yes, I do. I never mentioned it? She's going to be 85 tomorrow. That's why I have to get to Goergia today, because otherwise she'll rip my head off and disinherit me." She grabbed her suit jacket and walked with Mulder to her car.

"Georgia?" Mulder swallowed.

Dana Scully clearly sensed the dissapointed tone in his voice.

Mulder cleared his throat, played with the sunglasses in his hands and started: "I … had been hoping … that …"

She quickly unlocked her car and turned towards him again. The sparkle in his eyes had vanished and he looked a little sad. He would be alone the whole weekend. Like always.

Mulder adjusted his sunglasses.

Scully tried to read his expression but the sunglasses made it really hard – and then she suddenly had an idea: "Well, … maybe … uhm, you'd like to join me on going to a retired person's birthday?"

He slowly looked at her. Did he get that right? Did she want him to come along?

"If you have nothing against feeding cups, I'm sure my granny will welcome you." She smiled shyly and inwardly she really wished he'd say yes.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders and seemed unsure. He couldn't accompany her to her granny's birthday party with all her other relatives around. They were most likely starngers to him. That was not right. He would be the intruder. "Ah, Scully, … I … uhm … I don't know. I couldn't impose, you know? Additionally, I don't even know your grandmother and …"

"Mulder!" A strict look spread across her face and she took hold of his right arm, forcing him to look her into her eyes. "I just invited you a few seconds ago. So, how could you possibly impose? And besides, I'm sure that my granny wouldn't mind you coming. In fact, she'd adopt you right away if she'd knew you properly. Just … trust me." He was the kind of person that tried to avoid making trouble for her.

Mulder chuckled slightly and immediately a grin spread across his clearly defined face. He was lucky and happy. He wouldn't be left behind or spend a weekend alone. He would spend the time with her. And her family. Her social traits were quite distinctive. Just one simple look out of his puppy brown eyes and she was lost. But he didn't use this special look on purpose. He really wanted to accompany her to her granny's birthday – and this time it had been all Scully's idea. So, he was just grateful. "Okay then, I'm coming. Drinking coffee out of feeding cups is completely new to me, so … I'm in!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Everyone loves reviews! 

3. 34 PM EST-Time, Friday

Common highway, South Carolina

Mulder was sitting behind the stearing wheel of Scully's red car, lead it along this coastal road. The air conditioning was working to its maximum but the sun was heating the inside up as if they were sitting in a green house. Mulder exhaled and directed his view at the unnaturally blue Atlantic to his left. "Why does your Granny have to live in the south?" He asked exhausted and wiped some sweat off his forehead.

Scully turned her head towards him and pushed her sunglasses up, so they came to rest in her auburn hair. "You know that most of the retired people are heading south. It's nice and warm here. That's much better for their arthritis."

"Yeah … but it's not just warm around here … it's boiling hot, Scully! Please, remind me of **not** moving to the south when I'm old. Not even if I have arthritis."

Scully grinned and changed her position on the passengers seat as her eyes looked at Muder's pair of jeans. "For starters, you could have put on short trousers instead of jeans."

Mulder looked up from the street and right into her blue eyes. "Oh no, I couldn't have. Otherwise, you would have made fun of me and my pale legs."

"Is that so?" Amused, she shook her head and cast an eye over to the shimmering ocean beneath the coastal road.

"Of course – and you do know how low my selfconfidence is."

Scully laughed out loud. "You? A low selfconfidence? And that says Special Agent Fox Mulder, always doing what he wants to do, even if it is extensively restricted."

Mulder smiled, thinking about her statement and concentrated on the street again. It was a lovely day and Mulder felt great. Well, he would have felt great, if there hadn't been this awful heat.

Scully sat beside him using a map as a selfmade fan to cool herself down.

Something inside of him was going crazy about this weekend. In both a good and a bad way. Right next to him Scully sighed and so he turned to take a quick look. Her cheeks were red and she stared out of the side window, watching the landscape they were passing. She was wearing a short sleeved white blouse and a beige skirt. _Rather unusual for her, but … very cute, _ Mulder thought and gave her an assuring smile as she turned her head and took a look at him, as well.

"You should better have a look at the street, otherwise you might lose the way and we could get lost!" She teased and he did as she ordered immediately.

"Me? Lose my way? Never. Because, who hasn't heard of Georgias metropolis _Lincoln Landing_?" And once again he gained one of her rare smiles. He loved it.

Then there was silence between them, but not an awkward one. Nobody felt the need to start a conversation. They just shared the moment without the necessity to make some small talk, which was relieving. They just drove towards Georgia's northern border, admiring the coasty landscape and attending to own thoughts, while Mulder was trying to find another radio station.

4. 47 PM EST-Time, Friday

Savannah, Georgia

"Oh, damn, and what am I supposed to give your granny as a present, Scully?" Mulder was desperate. He was coming to a birthday party, wasn't even invited in the first place and on top of this disaster – he didn't even have a present. Right now, he was strolling through Savannahs historical old town desperately searching for something. Anything!

Scully smiled lovingly and showed him a pharmacy across the lively street. "You could give her supoorting stockings or feeding cups – one can never have enough of that!"

He glared at her and rushed past lots of tourists, who didn't seem to mind the heat and humidity, because they were hopping happily through the streets, taking as much photos as possible. "Very, very funny."

It really seemed to bother him and Scully was more than glad, that she had bought her present over three months ago. "Mulder," she tried to reach him with her calm and soothing voice, while watching his profile, "my granny won't expect a present. She doesn't even know you're coming along. Just … just be a good boy and my granny will worship you, believe me."

Mulder shook his head in denial and headed straight for a souvenir shop along the street. "I can't. I can't do that." He rummaged through the shops' typical offer – miniature Savannahs made of plastic and T-Shirts that said 'Georgia – the peach state'. Her granny would think he had no manners if he showed up without a present. He couldn't let that happen.

"Well, but you wouldn't give my granny a T-Shirt from the same state she's living in, would you?" Scully grinned and observed the fabric of the peach state shirt.

Mulder turned his face towards her and his light brown eyes met her blue ones. "No, I'd rather give her the plastic city." He asnwered ironically. The impression on his face was deadly serious but then slowly the façade started to collapse and his mischievious and boyish smile appeared. "Oh come on, Scully, I do have a better taste than plastic cities!"

Scully smiled again, feeling a little relieved, and started to check her surroundings for maybe there was another shop worth looking at, while Mulder continued to examine the shop's offer. "Hey, what about flowers?" She suddenly bursted out, having spotted a very nice florist's shop.

Mulder's head appeared from in between two postcard rags. "Flowers?"

Scully nodded and shrugged her shoulders simultaneously. "Why not? If I was in my granny's position, I'd be very pleased with flowers."

"I … I don't really know. Don't flowers say _I didn't' know what else to buy_?"

"Well, maybe they do …," Scully replied and shifted her weight from one leg to the other, "… but you really don't know what else to buy." Scully stated plainly.

"Oh Scully, please – this gnaws at my conscience. Be kind!" But Mulder didn't have any better ideas and so he and Scully entered the florist's shop. After ten minutes in the florist's shop they were finally able to continue their journey. But Mulder felt more uncomfortable with every mile. They were approaching Lincoln Landing. And suddenly, he thought that it wasn't such a good idea to join Scully for her granny's birthday party. He felt unsure, for he knew that Bill Scully would also be there.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy the story!

5. 27 PM EST-Time, Friday

Lincoln Landing, Georgia

The sun was still shining, but the shadows under the trees grew longer and longer as Scully maneuvered the car through a stone gate and drove along a long avenue with old Jacarand trees to each side. Mulder brought himself in an upright position and couldn't help but stare. He was fascinated by the sight of this old peach plantation.

Scully started smiling next to him before opening the window on the driver's side. Almost immeditaely a breeze of a heavy, fruity and earthy odour filled the inside of their car. That was the odour of her childhood. "Impressed?" Scully asked proudly, while approaching the end of the avenue.

Mulder just nodded. No wonder Scully had a perfect childhood, if this was her granny's place. Millions of blue corn poppies and white daisies were growing on the meadows surrounding the avenue. Long, light green lichens and lianas were growing from the violett blossoming Jacarand trees and it all added up to the enchanted charm of this estate.

Scully slowed the car down as the huge white main house came suddenly into sight. Everything still was as she imagined it to be. Nothing had changed. The huge veranda, now completely shady, still covered with lots of exotic flowers and plants. The enormous peach tree to the right. She parked the car under one of the blossoming Jacarand trees and got out. Crickets were chirping and birds were singing. "Um, you may get out, too, Mulder!" She spoke directly to him as she noticed he was still sitting in the car.

"Scully, I … am impressed." Smiling, he looked at her and then back at the house, before getting out.

The front door of the historical villa was wide open, as if everybody was welcome. "It's still up to you, Mulder. Now is your last chance to get away."

He smiled and shook his head slowly. "And miss the chance of beating your granny in our future jogging race? No way!"

Scully pushed her sunglasses up into her hair, a smile curving her lips, and once again inhaled the familiar scent of the surroundings. "Okay then … you get the bags and I'll show you the way."

"Aye, Ma'am!"

Scully took the lead and approached the steps leading up to the veranda and towards the impressive front door. Three cats, one of them asleep, were awaiting them but didn't seem to bother. They just continued dozing and cleaning their fur with their pink tongues. Carefully, Scully knocked on the open front door and started clearing her voice: "Hello? Granny? Where are you guys?" But she didn't get any answer and so she turned to face Mulder, shrugging her shoulders apologetically when suddenly a blonde woman rushed through the hallway, taking a quick look at Scully and Mulder.

Immediately, she came to a halt and her face was covered in a huge and warm smile. "Dana!" She called delighted and rushed to her side to embrace her sister in law happily.

"Hi Tara!" Scully stepped into the embrace without hesitation and squeezed her tight, before Tara started calling the others: "Hey everybody! Bill, Mum, Granny – look who's here!"

Mulder gulped as he saw Bill Scully's shape appear in the front door frame. Bill's line of vision was like this: first a look at his sister and a bright smile for her, then … he spotted Mulder and his smile vanished in a second. Mulder tried to greet him with a friendly but decent nod and reached out to shake hands. And to his surprise Bill Scully took it even though he eyed Mulder up and down.

Right after Bill, the brown hair of Scully's mother appeared and she rushed to Dana's side to hug and kiss her. Only after her daughter's welcome ritual, her vision trailed to the side and her eyes landed on Fox Mulder. With a pleased smile she closed the distance to him and looked up into his eyes. "Fox! Why do we deserve the honour of your presence?" She asked with a joyful grin, getting up on the tips of her toes to be in a better position to hug him as well.

Mulder felt a little uneasy being confronted with such kindness and simply hugged Margaret Scully back. "Hi, Mrs. Scully!" He was really glad for finally seeing her again.

And then, there was another person appearing through the large front door. Her face was friendly and kind but undeniably old and wise. Her nearly white hair had some light red strands and one could asume that this must have been her haircolour when she was younger. Her eyes, nevertheless, had the same colour Mulder had noticed in Scully – it was an intensive azure blue.

"Dana, darling!" She called for her granddaughter with so much glee in her voice as she stepped forward to embrace her.

"Hi, granny!" Scully responded happily, giving her grandmother a tight hug.

Mulder stood aside like a little boy, hands crossed behind his back, biting his lower lip and carefully watching the scene unfolding before him.

Scully's granny had immediately noticed him – but she didn't know who he was. He seemed to be someone you just couldn't oversee. He had a friendly and soft smile and an enormously remarkable figure. Her look trailed quickly over his body and then back to her beautiful granddaughter, who was obviously seeing something more than just his remarkable figure, gratitude, friendship or pride. And so Scully's granny started smiling a very joyful smile. "Well, and you are?"

Mulder returned her smile politely and reached out for her hand just like a gentleman. "I am Fox Mulder. I'm working together with your granddaughter."

The eyes of this sprightly lady widened a little and she smiled at him with amusement. "Oh, I see – so you are the **certain one**."

After she said that not only Scully's eyes but also Mulder's widened immediately. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"Granny!" Scully hissed a little shocked and rebuked her grandmother with an angry glare. Was had gotten into her? Scully turned towards Mulder and qiuetly said: "I'm sorry, you know, she's a very old lady, even a bit hearing impaired. Don't take her seriously!"

Mulder nodded and grinned. He thought this situation was amusing, even though it was a little embarrassing.

Scully's granny laughed cheerfully, while Bill rolled with his eyes, Maggie constantly looked from Mulder to her daughter and Tara started sighing dreamily.

"It's nice to finally get the chance to meet you, Fox. My granddaughter is euphoric about you." One look over at her granddaughter and she saw that she had started blushing. _Bingo!_ She thought and dedicated her attention back to Mulder, whose striking profile appealed to her.

"Uhm, is she?!" Mulder asked hesitantly, while Maggie Scully observed her mother in law uncertainly.

"Of course. By the way … I am Katherine Scully, the very old lady."

Again, a polite smile covered Mulder's face. Even if this woman was 84 years old, you wouldn't estiamte her age correctly. Fox Mulder wouldn't be surprised if she was really capable of outrunning him in a jogging race. She was fit, and not only physically, but mentally as well. Mulder turned to meet Scully's eyes, who seemed to be glowing from the inside because her cheeks resembled the colour of a cooked lobster. But she was happy and relieved and that was a very rare sight. No matter how good he thought he knew her, there was always something more to explore and to see about her. And while still thinking, Katherine Scully stepped into his sight and blocked it. With her words directed to her granddaughter she said: "I may be old, darling, but not stupid and there's no way of me being deaf! And now, come on – we were about to eat." With these words she entered the house, followed by her family.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next chapter is up and reviews are always a pleasure for me to read! Have fun because that's what counts!**

6. 13 PM EST-Time, Friday

Katherine Scully's house, Lincoln Landing

They were all gatherred around the huge dining room table, staring at the left overs of a very rich and opulent meal. Just the candles and a tinted glass lamp spent comfortable and warm light to the room.

Tara was sitting next to her husband, who was covering the small of her back with his hand, while she held little Matthew on her lap. Matthew was mumbling something and playing with a napkin he had gotten hold of. He was like a mix of both of his parents – the light blonde hair clearly coming from his mother, the steel-blue eyes from his father. After finding a spoon, little Matthew completely forgot about the napkin and started treating the table in front of him, as if it was a drum and the spoon was his drumsticks. He seemed to be very content and happy with so many people surrounding him.

Scully was placed next to Mulder and couldn't help but to looked at him from time to time. _Just to make sure, he's alright!_ Because he was like a stranger among her family – he didn't know them, at least not really. But every time she caught a glimpse of his face, he seemed to be happy and smiled at the others or at a comment her granny made. And that was her signal to start smiling as well because she really liked having him here.

Of course, Mulder recognized Scully's looks every minute and it caused a strange but pleasant tickle on his skin. He had been more than welcomed to this family. Nobody seemed to bother that he was there. Not even Bill. And that was what Mulder was surprised about the most. But for the moment he just shrugged it off. With a sigh of relief he took another sip of his wine and let his view glide over the table, from face to face, as suddenly Scully's granny directed her word towards him.

"So, Fox, you're worring together with my granddaughter, is that correct?"

Mulder nodded and shot a quick glance over to Scully, who was smiling back at him. "Yes it is, since … um, seven years now, Ma'am."

Katherine Scully nodded back and poured herself some more redwine. "You know her very well then, huh?" She knew where she wanted this to get out. She so knew.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. After all, Mulder didn't even know that Scully still had a granny. So, knowing someone was quite relative. "Well, I hope so. We are good friends."

_Yeah, alright, "good friends"!_ Katherine Scully beamed at her granddaughter and her handsome and young companion. "Can you explain to me then, why she isn't married off to someone? I mean, she looks absolutely stunning, doesn't she? Therefore, I can't explain that to me. Can you?"

Mulder coughed slightly and nearly spluttered his wine, as he recognised the impudent grin on the pensioner's face.

Bill Scully coughed as well, while Tara started grinning cheerfully and Maggie Scully's frowned. Apparently, nobody was in on Katherine Scully's "match-making-attack".

Without any inhibition she had asked him out of the blue. He swallowed and put his wine glass back to the table carefully. What was he supposed to say now? Of course, she was stunningly beautiful, and everybody who thought she wasn't, either had to be blind or gay, but …

Scully was faster in replying and therefore saved him from a somewhat awkward situation. Dana inhaled noisily and said seriously: "Granny!"

"Oh come on, Dana, or is this embarassing for you? I just wanted to know your _special friend's _opinion on this." The emphasis on the word _special friend _had been just about perfect. That was what Katherine Scully could tell from the look on all the other faces.

Scully shook her head and seemed nervous. "He's not my _special friend_."

Mulder looked at Scully with a hurt expression, although he knew what she wanted to say. But nevertheless, he felt dissapointed.

Scully, noticing his sad eyes, stuttered and said: "Fox … I mean, Mulder, … he is my partner, Granny!"

Katherine grinned back and looked over to Mulder. "Oh, I see, so you are _partners_ already."

Scully gaped at her granny stunned. "Yes … I mean, no. Granny, he is my _partner_. But not in the way you think, alright? We are _partners_ in the sense of _colleagues_!" She was desperately trying to defend herself.

"Aha, _colleagues_." Said Scully's mother suddenly, shooting her daughter a somewhat confused look. Had her daughter hid something from her?

Mulder smiled pained as his and Bill's eyes met. What was wrong with this family? Or better to say, what was wrong with Katherine Scully? Desperate to make a match? If this behavior continued over the weekend, it would be hard to handle.

Scully looked over to Mulder and confirmed: "Yes, _colleagues_."

Bill shook his head wrathfully. He somehow still wasn't fond of his little sister's _partner, … colleague, whoever!_ But actually, that wasn't quite true. A part of Bill liked him, he had had the chance to observe this man a whole evening and somehow he really had the ability to make his sister laugh. That was a point for Mulder. Developing a certain sympathy for Fox Mulder, Bill thought of it as an anomaly. Bill knew that he was most likely jealous. Jealous of Mulder and that's why he had decided to don't like him. "I'm putting Matthew into bed." Bill said and got up.

Matthew was still sitting on his mother's lap with his eyes small and sleepy. The spoon was hanging losely from his fingers and as his father took him into his arms, Matthew's blonde curls sank immediately to his father's broad chest. "Say good night, Matthew!"

But Matthew simply started waving his spoon, before closing his blue baby eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Mulder shot a glance over to Scully, who was watching her little nephew being carried up the stairs. He saw her sighing and taking a sip from her wine. What was she thinking? She was slowly turning herself back to the table, while absentmindedly stroking through her fiery hair. _You are really stunning …_ he said to himself and exhaled deeply.

"We should get started!" Tara suggested with a look at the table in front of them. Maggie and Scully nodded in agreement.

Mulder got up as well, offering his help, but Katherine Scully shook her head and told him to stay with her. "Stop, Fox, you are coming with me. You're not supposed to leave old people alone."

Sully giggled and leaned over to Mulder, whispering something into his ear. "Be careful. She is up to something. You just saw what she's able to do. So, watch out, she seems to like you. Don't get into a dicussion about relationships. She's good at that."

Mulder smiled. "Protect me!"

"And miss the oppportunity of you being grilled by my granny? Never!"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders and looked directly into her sparkling eyes. "You want to see me suffer, right?"

"Oh yes!"

And both were grinning at each other.

Katherine Scully had to stop this flirting. Before she wanted to carry out and on with her plan she wanted to get to know her _future grandson in law _a bit better. "Excuse me, if I'm interrupting your flirting, but I think you should take the soup to the kitchen, Dana, **before **one cellular organisms start to form." She gave each of them a mischievious smile and watched her granddaughter slightly go red. "What, Dana? Is there something you want?"

Scully shook her head no and hurried towards the kitchen. Her granny was plannig something. And it slowly dawned at her what the old lady was up to.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Please enjoy!!!_

**7. 34 PM EST-Time, Friday**

**Kitchen, Katherine Scully's house**

"Mum?" Scully, carrying the still warm soup-tureen, rushed into the kitchen and adressed her mother Margareth, who was washing the dishes with Tara.

"What's up, darling?"

Scully gave her mother a sugar-sweet smile but her eyes glared intransigently. "What did you tell granny about Mulder and me?"

"There's a _Mulder and me_?" Tara asked curiously.

Scully was perplexed and stared at her sister in law with disbelief. Dana inhaled once and stated angrily: "TARA!"

Margareth Scully pointed back to the dining room. "Dana, seriously. What had this conversation back there been about, huh? What is your granny talking about all the time? Is there something you want to tell us? Tell me? Darling?"

Scully gaped at her mum for not believing what she had just heard. Her own mother? Believing the weird stories her granny was making up. "Mum, I …" Scully placed the tureen on a near table. What was she supposed to do now? "… I have … there's nothing, I mean …" Again, she blushed.

Maggie Scully, for noticing her daughter's confusion, approached her carefully. "Don't get too irritated, Dana. I was just asking, alright? But, you know that you can talk to me about it. About everything. So, if you and Fox …"

"Mum!" Scully cried out once again and her mother raised her hands in a dismissive manner in reply.

"Okay, alright, everything's fine then, sweetie. Pretend I didn't even ask."

Scully exhaled reliefed and nodded but still had her eyes on Tara and her mother. "Great, … fine, … because … there's **really** nothing going on between me and my _colleague_, okay?"

Maggie nodded and stroked her daughter's back soothingly. "Alright."

With a final nod towards her mother and sister in law, Dana left once again for the dining room to get some more things.

**7. 46 Uhr EST-Time, Friday**

**Veranda, Katherine Scully's house**

"Mrs. Scully, I think, … um, that's something only your granddaughter and I should talk about, don't you?" Asked Mulder with all the politeness left. He had started to look around him for any signs of help.

"No." Was Katherins Scully's short reply, followed by another impudent grin. "Why do you look around so often? Are you looking for her?"

_HELP!_ Mulder screamed on the inside and glared at Scully's grandmother for her exorbitant interrogation. She was tougher than some of the FBI Agents he knew. "Mrs Scully, I …"

"Please, call me Katherine. Because, who likes being called by his surname, huh?"

Mulder started smiling slightly. After all, he had asked nearly everybody to call him **Mulder**.

"So, Fox, how did it start with you two guys?"

Mulder's eyes shot wide open and even if he liked that old lady quite a lot, he felt extremely uncomfortable. "Excuse me?"

"Well, since when are you and my granddaughter together?"

"Me?"

Kathrine looked at him questioningly. "Who else? I don't see another man around here!"

"I … uhm, I'm not … together … with your granddaughter. We never have been a couple."

Katherine grinned. "Oh, come on … you can tell me. We are family now!"

Mulder shook his head politely and tried to make her understand. "I swear!" Why was there nobody to save him?

Katherine smiled underhandedly and looked around conspiratorially. "Ah, I see. You are just **pretending**, you're not together, because of some stupid FBI regulations, right? Boy, this is quite clever, Fox!"

Mulder tried to interrupt her and make himself clear, but he failed. The old lady kept on talking and putted his shoulder, as she stood up from her chair.

"That's why you are still calling her _Scully_, right? Pretending she's just your _colleague_." Katherine giggled. "That's definitely clever of you, **Mulder**!"

Mulder shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I'm not together with your granddaughter, Mrs Scully. We are not hushing anything."

"You are woking for the FBI, for the government, Fox, and now I'm supposed to believe that you're not hushing anything?" The sprightly lady asked with a knowing smile.

Mulder eyed her up and down. How was he supposed to make somebody believe in the reverse, if this somebody was believing so hard in his own truth? Suddenly he could understand how Scully must be feeling all the time. "Mrs Scully, listen – your granddaughter is an amazing woman, who completely changed my life …"

Katherine's eyes were beaming.

"… but for me, a relationship between co-workers won't be an option, and it never will be, okay?" His voice sounded very convincingly and he was somehow proud.

Katherine observerd every inch of his face with her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Mulder nodded, moistening his lips with his tongue.

"Really?"

Again, he nodded.

"You are working together with her for seven years now, and you have never asked her out on a date or showed some interest in her?"

Mulder nodded insecurely. The part about showing some interest was not quite correct, but … he really had to end this conversation. This intterogation. Otherwise it would all end up being even more embarassing. He had to stop it. And the end justified the means. "No." He replied reluctantly.

Katherine Scully swallowed and casted an eye over Mulder. "Maybe … you are … are you gay?"

Mulder's mouth opened instantaneously. It was like a punch to his stomach – a question out of nowhere that literally blew him away. He had been acused of a lot of different things, but this was new. "Me? Nooooo!" He denied vehemently.

Katherine Scully was relieved and smiled contently. "You don't have to be embarassed about being homosexual, Fox. I mean, nowadays it's quite normal … personally, I even find it rather interesting. I don't think it's wrong if men do take care of their exterior, and you are undeniably looking more than handsome. So, if you don't mind, you could tell me about your _experiences_ as a homosexual male! What do you say? You know, I was always very eager to learn new things and …"

Mulder looked at the woman in front of him with a horriefied look on his face, as Scully approached the conversation between Mulder and her granny.

"Hi, you two, what …" She couldn't say more, because Mulder got hold of her arm, maneuvered her down the stairs of the veranda and straight into the garden of the peach plantation.

"You said you wanted to show me the garden, right?" Fox said hastily and then they both dissapeared into the dark.

Katherine looked after them and a very satisfied look spread across her face. This would work!!! Because there was **no way **of this man being gay.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Have fun! **

**8. 07 Uhr EST-Time, Friday**

**Garden of the former peach plantation, Lincoln Landing**

They walked side by side in silence through the dark garden, listening to a concert made by frogs and crickets coming from a close pond.

From time to time Scully shot a quick glance over to her partner, because he hadn't said a single word since they escaped her granny. She didn't like it when he was quiet and calm. That was no good sign and so she started feeling a little uncomfortable. "You want to go back to the house?"

But Mulder shook his head and picked up a stick from the ground for having something to play with his hands. "No, it's beautiful out here … and especially very **quiet**, if you know what I mean." A faint smile appeared on his face.

"You're talking about granny?"

Mulder nodded.

"I warned you!"

Mulder sighed. "Yeah, I know, but apparently I assessed the situation incorrectly. I thought I was talking to a pensioner, an old lady, Scully!" His dark eyes sparkled at her with amusement.

"Well, she is not the normal type of a pensioner."

"Oh, is that so?"

Scully grinned and tried to kill a mosquito trying to sting her on her upper arm. "Yes, it is. She is a pensioner whose surname is Scully."

"Oh, damn. How could I have forgotten about this small but important factor?"

The tenseness was gone and they had started bantering again. Approaching a huge white bank, that was built around one of those old peach tress, they both sat down and enjoyed the silence for a while. It was still sultry and warm outside and not even the slightest breeze was evident.

A bit unsure about what to do, Scully sat down beside Mulder. Should she tell Muler about her suspicion concerning her granny? By now, it was more than obvious, that her granny had somehow caught the vibes between her and her co-worker. Scully had tried to reign in her feelings, but it was hard – even harder if he smiled at her. Her granny must have noticed this affection.

"Scully?"

Scully looked to the side and watched her partner looking at the old peach tree and its branches above their heads. "Hm?"

Mulder cleared his throat. "I … you know, I do have a certain suspicion … concerning your granny. Well, maybe I'm a little freaked out, okay? But I think, your granny thinks, that you and me … I mean, that we … well, we would make a nice pair." Finally, he had said it.

Scully laughed and was more than relieved. He had actually said what she wanted to tell him. They really made a nice pair.

Mulder looked at her questioningly and started grinning as well, as he saw her happy face. Her red hair swirled around her head and her eyes were beaming. "What?"

"I was just thinking the same thing. So, I assume my granny started a match-making-attack on you?"

"Yeah, but not only on me, but on us."

"I thought so. You should have experienced her with Bill and Tara. Oh, I can still remember the first time Bill brought Tara here."

"You mean, it's getting worse?"

"Possibly, I don't know, I mean … maybe she just loses her interest and gives up."

Mulder shook his head and grinned at Dana. "Oh no, if I know one thing about old people, than it's the fact that they are the most stubborn persons on earth. And on top of that, it's your granny. There's nobody more stubborn than that in the whole damn universe!" He said and got a slight slap on his arm in reply.

"Nobody is allowed to talk about my granny like this!" She critized him.

"But you called her old and deaf. That's insulting, too!"

"Yeah, I know, but she's **my **granny! Remember?"

Mulder smiled and got up to reach for a tasty peach just above his head. The sweet smell of thousands of ripe peaches could hardly be ignored, for it was surrounding them constantly within this enchanted garden. "Do you want one?"

Scully nodded her head yes and closed her eyes for just a moment. She was really tired. It had been a long day, with a long drive from Washington D.C. to Georgia, they had had a wonderful but opulent dinner and she still felt the aftermath of an exhausting encounter with her granny.

"Hey Scully, you are not going to sleep, are you?" Mulder nudged her shoulder slightly, whereupon Dana opened her eyes again.

Right in front of Dana was a perfect, round and plumose peach and she carefully took it from Mulder's hand. "Thanks!" She said and took a large bite. The pulp was fruity and sweet and she chewed it with pleasure, while squinting at her partner who ate his peach with the same delight.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Scully looked up from her peach and over to Mulder. "What do you mean?"

"Well, on grounds of your granny and her match-making!"

Scully shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, I'd say you shouldn't ruin an old woman's only fun … but if you think you won't survive another of her attacks, I'll talk to her."

Mulder grinned and took another bite of his juicy peach. "Okay, I mean, actually there's nothing bad about it, now is it? It was just the idea that you … and me, well, you know, I mean … what would Skinner say?"

Scully cast an eye over him and smiled. "Would the idea really be that bad?"

Mulder nodded. "Oh yes! With a family like yours?" With a smirk on his face his vision trailed over to the lit up mainhouse. "Definitely!"

Scully stood up, punched him slightly and playfully and then they both started wandering back towards the house, while making plans to withstand Katherine Scully's match-making-attacks. It couldn't become that bad. After all they just had to be here for this one weekend. And frankly, they both seemed to like the idea of making a nice pair. Even if they would never admit that to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8, voilà! Have fun and enjoy, as always!**

**9. 18 AM EST-Time, Saturday**

**Scully's room, Katherine Scully's house, Lincoln Landing**

The sun streamed through the huge eastside windows right into Scully's bedroom and tickled her nose. With a growl she turned in her large, wooden bed, trying desperately to get some more sleep, but the warmth and the sun made an agreeable sleep nearly impossible. She sighed, opened her eyes and brought herself into an upright position. She yawned and stuffed some pillows behind her back to make it more comfortable, while looking out of the window and feeling good. Even if her sleep had been interrupted. Her whole room beamed, for the rays seemed to reflect their light off the yellow walls. Dana closed her eyes and smiled. Yesterday had been unbelievable. After showing Mulder his room, they had explored the attic and Scully's grandfather's telescope. They had watched the stars for hours, in which Mulder tried to convince her constantly that he was seeing U.F.O's. It was silly but it had been wonderful. Even now she smiled. She inhaled and exhaled deeply and pushed her covers aside, got up and strolled over to the bathroom. This would be a lovely day.

**Mulder's room, same time **

His room was situated exactly next to hers and now the sun tickled Mulder's nose as well. Sleepily, he looked at his clock and started grinning – it was 9.21 AM. He couldn't think of a day where he had selpt that long. God, that felt good. He yawned heartily and trashed his sheet to the side, before turning to the bedside and getting up.

**9. 26 AM EST-Time, Saturday**

**Katherine Scully's, Lincoln Landing**

He really had beaten the world record in getting up, getting a shower and getting dressed. And that made him proud. Now, he was on his way downstairs, searching the house for Scully's family.

The whole house seemed to be in a Sleeping Beauty's sleep – the windows and doors were wide ajar, the slight breeze moved the curtains back and forth, he heard a radio from the kitchen and the birds from outside. But nobody came into sight.

"Hello?" Mulder called looking around the dining room. "Hey!" But nothing, no answer. He slowly crossed each room and had to admit that this was a wonderful building – he admired its architecture. "Scully!" He called before realization hit him – every person in this house could be called _Scully_. So, he tried her first name: "Dana!" But again, nobody answered his calls. He slowly but definitely felt stupid. He called and called, but nobody would answer. He tried it one last time: "Dana!" And as he rounded the corner to finally ending up in the hallway again, he nearly bumped into Katherine Scully.

The old lady stopped breathing for a moment. "My goodness, Fox, you scared me to death!" She panted and placed her right hand just above her heart.

Mulder was slightly concerned and placed his hand over Katherine Scully's back, wanting to guide her to the nearest chair, but Katherine declined.

"I was looking for you, Fox."

"Mrs Scully, I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, for god's sake – would you please call me Katherine? Mrs Scully sounds so … ancient. And I'm just 85 years young!" There it was again – this amused smile.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry, it's your birthday today, Mrs Scully. I'm such an idiot for …"

"Katherine!"

Mulder smiled embarassed as he noticed his mistake. "Yeah, Katherine. I'm sorry. Happy birthday!" His hazel eyes smiled at her.

_He's so kind-hearted_, thought Katherine Scully and put so much gentleness into her voice as possible. "Come on, Fox … and please, don't excuse yourself so often. You are not responsible for everything that goes wrong on this planet, young man!" With a tight grip on his arm she pulled him towards the garden.

Mulder followed her without resistance.

**9. 31 AM EST-Time, Saturday**

**Garden of the peach plantation**

The sun hit his face remorselessly as Mulder stepped onto the veranda with Katherine at his side. He hadn't been shown this part of the Scully property yet – the peach trees stood in lines here, like in the olden days of the plantation and their blossoms and peaches shed and unbelievably intensive smell, sweet and rich.

Katherine glanced at him from the side and noticed his astonished look. Apparently, he seemed to like what he saw but frequently discovered new things. And Katherine seemd to like him more with every minute.

They descended a huge stairwell and followed a small path that led deeper into the labyrith of peach trees. The further they went into the forrest with its white blossoms, the clearer Mulder heard laughter and voices, as they suddenly stepped onto a clearing. They were all there, gathered around a large table: Maggie, Dana, Tara and another woman, yet unknown to him. The table was loaded with all things one could imagine for breakfast. Mulder couldn't remember when or if he ever saw something like that.

Not far from the table, Bill and another man with red hair, which led Mulder to the conclusion that this must be Charles, Scully's little brother, were talking and laughing. Little Matthew was crawling to Bill's feet and triesd to catch a butterfly. And then there were two other children. A redheaded girl and a boy. The girl was climbing around in a peach tree while her brother threw unripe peaches at her.

Mulder simply had to smile. Finally he saw Scully's whole kinship group.

"Hey, look who's here! The late-riser!" Called Katherine and tightened her grip on his arm.

Everyone was looking up and over to the two arrivers, while Katherine maneuvered the two of them over to the table.

Scully stood up and approached him with a huge smile. She was wearing a lovely, lavender coloured dress. _She should definitely wear dresses more often!_ Mulder thought.

Katherine Scully seated herself on Dana's chair and pured herself some tea, before sighing contently over at her "lab rats". After taking one sip, she asked the other women: "So, what do you think of him?"

Maggie, not realising her own dreamy facial expression, turned speechlessly towards her mother in law and looked confused. "What?"

"I was just asking what do you think of him ?"

Megan, Charles' wife, smiled and casted her eyes back to Mulder. "Well, I must admit he's rather … handsome!"

Maggie Scully's mouthed popped open and she sqeezed Megan slightly. "Megan!"

"Hey! Am I not supposed to say that he looks handsome?" Megan rubbed the spot were Maggie had sqeezed her.

"You are married to Charles!" Hissed Maggie and couldn't believe her daughter in law found Agent Mulder handsome.

"Maggie, nobody can compete with my Charles, but you have to admit that …" Her eyes trailed back to Mulder, "… he is … **hot**."

"Oh yes!" Tara agreed and giggled together with Megan.**…**.

Maggie couldn't believe it. Both of her daughters in law found Fox Mulder good-looking, handsome … even … hot.

Katherine Scully laughed heartily. "Oh Maggie, would you please simmer down? He really is a treasure. He has a good heart, is well raised, smart and shamelessly handsome. God knows, if I was 40 years younger, I'd …" Replied Katherine Scully with an amused smile and liked the stunned look of her daughter in law. "Oh, come on, Margaret, you have to admit it!"

Maggie looked back to her daughter and Fox Mulder, who just had eyes for Dana and her dress. Maggie liked Fox. Really. And yes, even if fit was hard to admit – he was quite handsome!

"And this is Dana's new boyfriend?" Megan asked and observed every gesture of the couple talking in some distance from the table.

Katherine shared a grin with Tara and they were about to answer Megan's question, as Maggie was first: "No, he is her partner. They are co-workers at the FBI!"

"Partners?" Megan asked with an ambigous smile. „Seriously?"

Maggie nodded calmly and didn't get the ironical undertone in Megan's voice: "Yes, they are working together since nearly seven years now and they really are …" Maggie's voice trailed off, as Megan, Tara and even Katherine couldn't help themselves from lauging anymore. "Okay, what did I say?"

"Partners?" Megan repeated giggling.

And there it was again – realization hit Maggie like a truck. She knew right away what this was about. "Oh god, you are like little school girls. That's embarassing. The two are **just** friends, okay? Dana told me that herself. There is **nothing** going on. Understood?"

The smirks and grins on Tara's, Megan's and Katherine's faces vanished sheepishly and they lookd into each others eyes. "Well, but that doesn't mean that it is impossible!" Katherine mentioned in a low key, which was a sign for Megan and Tara to start laughing again.

Mulder glanced over to the women's circle, who seemed to share some quite good laughs, and somehow he felt that it was him they found so funny and entertaining. But he tried to shove the thought aside. Right now, he couldn't look away from that dress Scully was wearing.

"Hopefully, you slept well." Scully said, brushing through her loose hair.

"Sure. Even better than in a long time." He saw that Sully liked his answer but again his view trailed back to the dress. He couldn't get enough of looking at it. So, he eyed her up and down with his hazel eyes.

This didn't go unnoticed by Scully and she carefully scrutinized him as well. "What is it?"

His first shy smile started out to be a huge grin. "Well, I was just asking myself where all the feeding cups are that you warned me about?"

Scully laughed heartily. "Oh, you just have to wait a little longer, I suppose. Be patient. And now, come on. I'd like you to meet my little brother Charles, his wife Megan and their kids Annabelle and Patrick." She said and grabbed his hand, guiding him towards the table.

**A/N: That's it for chapter 8! I love reviews, of course. And you have been so wonderful and kind to make my days with them. See you in the next chapter … Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As promised – chapter 9! Hope you enjoy it!**

**10. 13 AM EST-Time, Saturday**

**Garden of Katherine Scully's house**

Bill constantly shot irritated looks at Mulder and Charles. He couldn't understand how fast his little brother and FOX had made friends with each other. That wasn't normal, was it? Silently, he munched away a donut and took another sip of his coffee.

"Dana often told me about you. And I think it's great to finally meet you in person!" Charles said, grabbing another donut. Somehow, he had imagined this Fox Mulder to be different. The description his brother Bill had given him, had been totally wrong. This man was humorous and nice, actually the complete opposite of Bill's description.

Mulder grinned. "Did she?"

Charle's view trailed over to his bigger sister, sitting in one of those comfortable white wicker chairs. "Oh yes, she did. And to be honest, at first it was hard for me to make up a picture of you. An outstanding personality with a somewhat clearly defined nose."

Slightly confused, Mulder serached for Scully's eyes, while touching his somehwat clearly defined nose with his right hand.

Scully simply drank another sip of coffee but her face stayed serious. Eventually, her cheeks went a little red.

"Well, but now, after finally meeting you – I see what she ment. And in addition, I think the nose is not even as striking as she tried to tell me." Charles replied, licking his lips and taking a large bite of his new donut. But his daughter Annabelle interrupted him as she tried to make her dad play a game with her.

Mulder really wondered how different Charles was from his brother Bill. He was nice and easy to talk to, funny. Probably, Mulder and Bill must have had a really troubled relation from the very start. That's what made their relationship so complicated.

"Uhm, … I have another question …" Katherine Scully chimed in. She sat on the far end of the wooden table, surrounded by all of her family on her 85th birthday. She beamed like a simpleton and looked so proud and happy.

Everybody was looking at her expectantly.

"… where the hell are my presents?"

Everyone was grinning, smiling and sharing a laugh, as the first ones got up to go get her presents, when Mulder started to remember, that he had a present for Katherine Scully himself. But then … realization hit him like a truck: flowers – in the car – without water.

All of a sudden Mulder started sprinting towards the mainhouse and all Scully could give him was an inquiring look as she slowly started towards the house, as well.

Katherine Scully questioned Dana with her eyes, who could only shrug her shoulders in ignorance. "Did he dislike the donuts?" Katherine asked with a develish grin.

Again, Dana shook her head as if to say "I don't know" and finally continued to follow the small path towards the house. Hopefully, finding Mulder and getting some answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mulder?" Dana had no idea where to find him. "Where are you?" She slowly rounded the house.

"I'm here!"

Did this miserable sounding voice really belong to **her** Mulder? She slowly turned around to see him sitting on the driver's seat of their car, door open. A very pitiable looking bunch of flowers in his hands that had been a splendid bouquet of flowers only 24 hours ago.

He carefully picked at some petals and then looked up. Not only the flowers looked awful, Dana could tell. He looked like a very small and very dissappointed young boy and Dana immediately came closer.

"They withered." Mulder said.

He looked so helpless and at a loss that she feelt awfully sorry. Kneeling down, she put a hand on his knee and tried to lighten him up with a smile and nice words. "Mulder …"

"What am I supposed to give your granny now? She'll be dissappointed to no end with me having nothing for her!"

Scully shook her head no. He had this unbelievable puppy dog expression that could made her loose her mind. "No … don't you think she'll be dissappointed. You couldn't dissappoint anyone." Slowly, her hand started to draw some reassuring circles around his knee. "At least … you wouldn't dissapoint someone on purpose." She added and conjured a smile upon his face.

_What would I do without you, Scully?_ He thought and put his hand over hers. She was kneeling in front of him, trying to make him feel better. What did he want more? Their eyes locked and he stared right into her ocean-blue eyes. He knew that if her eyes would caught the slightest glimpse of doubt in his face, she'd immediately started her Mulder-self-esteem-supporting-programm again. Mulder sighed on purpose and enjoyed the programm once again. "But … I really wanted to give her something, I mean … first I'm the unannounced guest and then …"

"Oh Mulder, would you please stop?" She said sternly and yet nicely. "For what I can see, my granny is nuts about you. She likes you a lot. It won't matter to her that you have no present …" With a quick glance down to the dry flowers and then back to Mulder's face she added: "… it's the thought that counts, right? But if it really is that important to you, then we'll give her my present together. We say it's from us. Okay?" Scully saw the little twinkle in his eyes and felt content again. "Let's go now. The longer we stay away the more thoughts and scenarios she'll form in her senile mind about what could have taken us so long." He was laughing again and exactly that was what she had intended.

Mulder stood up pulling her along. He threw the flowers into a shrub and they both started towards the house getting Scully's present.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here it comes … chapter 10! Enjoy it! And once again – thanks so much for reviewing. I never thought that I would even get one review! I'm really happy! And that's because all of you.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**10.45 AM, EST-Time, Saturday**

**Back in the garden**

With their present at hand, they were once again finding their way through the labyrinth of peach trees, while Mulder was desperately trying to sign the birthday card. But in vain.

"Oh come, sign the card! We're nearly there." Scully demanded with a suppressed voice, but Mulder seemed to have real problems signing the card while walking at the same time.

He was about to do it but then he withdrew his hand everytime. "What do I write?" He fumbled on the pen in his hands only showing his nervousness. "Fox Mulder? Mulder? Or Fox? Or …"

Scully shot him a disbelieving glance. "Fox."

He was unsure and didn't make another try to sign the card but simply stared back at Scully, which would cause her to explain her decision.

Scully started sighing and then explaining. "Fox Mulder sounds too formal, Mulder is complete nonsense …" Mulder looked hurt at that statement but she tried to make him understand, "… Fox is nice. It's more personal. Anyway, that's what she calls you."

Mulder nodded in agreement and tried to put his signature next to Scully's. He wanted it to look perfect, not as if some small child had scribbled it down – but that was impossible if he was supposed to do it while walking. "Damn it, Scully, I … I can't do it. Not while I'm walking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margaret Scully, who had gone to the bathroom and therefore headed towards the clearing a little later than all the others, strolled through the rows of peach trees. The sun was shining into her face and she held the present for her mother in law under her arm. She was content and happy to be together with her family and …

"Damn it, Scully, I … I can't do it. Not while I'm walking."

Maggie Scully stopped and listened for a second. She was unsure if she really had heard something or if it was just the slight breeze rustling through the branches. Shaking her head and declaring herself nuts, she started towards the clearing again, as she definitely heard her daughter's voice.

"Oh, come on, Mulder. You're kidding, right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scully was walking at Mulder's side and looked up into his face. He was still trying to write his signature next to hers. Apparently without success. Could it really be that hard? Writing while walking? She had done it, too.

Fox shrugged his shoulders. "I want to do this right, you understand? If I don't give my best now, you'll be mad at me afterwards." Mulder was protesting.

Scully grinned and stopped walking. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to sign the card. And it was better to stop and let him sign it while standing, than dealing with illegible hieroglyphs. "Fine, so we'll do it while standing!" She answered with an amused smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… we'll do it while standing!"

Maggie Scully instantly dropped the present and covered her open mouth with her hand. What did her daughter just say? What were they doing? She could hear everything. What was happening? Was it just a joke? What if it wasn't? Maggie couldn't believe her ears. Her heart started beating fast and her palms moistened. Dana herself had told her that nothing was going on between her and Fox. And Maggie had believed her. Maggie swallowed and stood still like being paralyzed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had just stopped walking and finally Mulder was able to sign the birthday card, put it back into the cream-colored envelope and handed it over to Scully. "I'm done. Happy?"

Scully nodded, the amused smile still surrounding the edges of her mouth. "Oh yes. Can we go now?"

Mulder nodded his head yes and they both started towards the clearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**10. 48 AM EST-Time, Saturday**

**Garden of the peach plantation, Lincoln Landing**

Mulder and Scully arrived the clearing at exactly the same time Maggie Scully came into view. Her skin color was pale as chalk and she shot her daughter a very bad glare, which caused Scully to change some irritated looks with Mulder. Maggie Scully was walking next to them and scrutinized the two.

Scully wondered what that look was about, but shoved the thought aside as her granny stood up and smiled in her direction.

"Hey, you two beauties? What took you so long?" Katherine Scully directed her words towards Mulder and her grandchild, while grinning mischieviously.

Maggie turned even paler.

"If you want to have more time for **yourselves**, you just have to mention it, okay?" The smile on Katherine's face didn't vanish, but her view trailed over to the enormous amount of presents in front of her.

"Oh please, granny!" Scully reminded her with an annoyed look, placed a huge kiss on her cheek and afterwards her gift on top of the others. "Happy birthday, granny! The present is from Mulder and me."

Katherine closed her eyes happily and hugged her grandchild real tight. "Thank you, sweetie!"

Mulder smiled friendly and came a little closer. He offered his hand like a gentleman. "And a happy birthday from me, too, Mrs … Katherine!" Right now, he was really happy he'd agreed to accompany Scully. It would have been boring and lonely in Washington. Being here was … adventurous in a way.

Katherine got up and hugged him, too, which confused Mulder at first. He didn't know what to do at first. And the sight made Scully laugh. "I really hope I'll be seeing you again next year, Fox!"

Mulder hugged the old lady back, nodded and smiled softly. "It would be a pleasure."

"I hope so!" Katherine answered and then turned towards her presents.

Scully beamed all over her face, which was infectous and so, Mulder smiled back.

Maggie Scully observed everything that unfolded between her daughter and Fox distrustfully. She would use the next given opportunity to confront her daughter with her encountered incident in the peach garden.

**A/N: That's it … for now! But there's still more to come ... so, wait until I update chapter 11. Thanks for all your nice words. See you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11, everybody! It's longer than the others, but I thought you wouldn't mind! Enjoy it! And once again – thanks so much for reviewing. It's great you take the time to write me a few lines.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**10. 20 AM EST-Time, Saturday**

**Garden**

Katherine unpacked every gift with delight and it seemed that she found every present better than the one before. She loved unpacking them and nearly every gift was unpacked by now.

Annabelle, Patrick and even little Matthew were playing with the gift-wrapping paper, while the adults gathered around Katherine and talked about the presents she had gotten. Megan was taking photos.

Charles, who was standing next to his mother and sister, laughed about the latest present – a pair of fins – and leaned over to Mulder. "Hey, Fox!" He shouted to get Mulder's attention.

Mulder was sitting on one of the white wicker chairs with Scully's feet on his knees and was also laughing loudly at the sight of the fins. But he turned towards the Navy-Officer as he heard him call his name. "Yeah?"

"What are you getting granny?"

Mulder was about to answer as it suddenly occurred to him that he didn't know. After his gift, the flowers, were out of the picture, he had really not the slightest idea what Scully's gift actually was. "Well, to tell the truth, I have no idea. Dana bought it. I think, it'll be something your granny really apreciates." _At least, I hope so!_ Mulder thought.

Charles grinned. "Oh yeah … if Dana bought it, I'm certain of that!"

Katherine Scully reached for her last present and of course, it was Scully's and Mulder's. Katherine gave each of them a happy smile and carefully pulled at the wrapping paper. And a large book about …….. the arts of kamasutra came into sight.

Mulder's eyes popped open instantly.

"Oh, Dana … Fox, that's fantastic! Thank you, both of you. Thank you very, very much. This is exactly the book I was looking for since years. Thanks!"

Mulder smiled slightly pained and turned towards Scully, who was grinning at him in amusement. "Kamasutra, Scully?"

She nodded and defended her decision. "If that's the book she wanted to have?" And again, she grinned.

"Oh, I'd like to kiss you all. Thank you for all the presents!" Katherine said and looked over to all of her gifts. "And now, help me to get all this stuff inside and start decorating the house for tonight's party!"

Everyone was getting up and started to clean the breakfast table and collect pieces of wrapping paper.

Annabelle and Patrick had made capes and crowns out of the shiny gift-wrapping paper and were running through the garden with them.

Scully and Mulder also made their way towards the main house, as Maggie Scully suddenly appeared next to her daughter and tried to find the right words. She was about to begin, when Katherine Scully called for Dana and Fox. "Fox, Dana … don't you want to take the kids into town? It would be really helpful if the kids were gone for a few hours so we can decorate. What do you think?"

Scully watched Mulder from the side. She would say yes, if he was in. "Mulder?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want it to look like he would sneak out of decorating. "Well, I don't know."

"Oh, come on!" Katherine Scully tried once again.

And then Mulder nodded. "Okay, I'm in … but only, if that's okay with everybody!"

"Of course, boy!" Relpied Katherine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mulder put some breakfast plates on the kitchen table and was about to start getting back to get some more stuff from outside, as Katherine Scully stepped into the kitchen.

"Stop, stop, boy!"

Mulder smiled about what names Kathrine Scully gave him. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for the book." She said and blinked at him. "I just don't understand why Dana and you didn't keep it for yourselves!?"

And there she was again – playing Amor. Mulder shook his head with a laugh. "But, as I said, we don't need it."

"So … maybe I can asssume that you two … you know … have tried it and …"

Mulder's smiling stopped and he frowned at the pensioner in front of him. But Scully's appearance in the doorframe saved him from another weird interrogation. Thank god!

With her words directed towards Mulder she asked: "Are you coming?" She adjusted her sunglasses while looking from her granny to her partner.

Mulder nodded and said his goodbyes to Scully's granny, glad he had escape again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**11.02 AM EST-Time, Saturday**

**Rural road, Georgia**

It was awfully hot. Everybody was looking forward to go swimming but they were still in the car and Scully was driving. Mulder was on the passengers seat and the kids were in the back.

Mulder was quiet and simply watched the landscape fly by, when suddenly Scully stopped the car in, what seemed, the middle of nowhere.

"The beach is half a mile through this little coastal forrest." Scully said and got out.

Both of the older kids tried to free themselves from their children's seats, as Mulder got out of the car and headed for the trunk.

Scully looked up, as Mulder came to a halt beside her and handed him a basket, a blanket, toys, sunscreen, water wings and a little baby bag that belonged to Matthew.

"We want to carry something, too!" Annabelle stated and tugged on the blanket Mulder was barely holding, so it fell to the ground.

Mulder, happy to get rid of some of the things, handed the toys to Charles' kids, that immediately headed for a little path that lead into the woods. Then he went around the back of the car for maybe he could help Scully with little Matthew.

Matthew, still asleep, had his head against Scully's chest, as she turned towards Mulder. She looked up and met his unbelievably soft eyes – she had to swallow. Hard.

"Are you two coming?" He asked softly.

"I'm … just locking the car. Could you go and find Annabelle and Patrick in the woods? You simply have to follow the visible path and you'll get to the beach. If you're not there in half an hour, I'm starting to look for you, okay?" She said with a smile and shieled her face from the sun.

Mulder nodded and reached for Matthew's tiny foot, dangling loosely. And then he started towards the woods in search of Annabelle and Patrick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dana was kneeling in the sand next to Annabelle and Patrick and slowly started to worry. Her eyes travelled from her watch to the sleeping Matthew and back to her watch. They were building a castle made of sand. A really big castle. But Mulder was nowhere to be seen. And Dana thought that her description of follow the visible path and you'll get to the beach was very easy. But apparently not. "Annabelle?" The seven-year old girl looked up immediately, and waited for her aunt to go on. "I'm going to look for Mulder. Do you think, you can manage to take care of your brother and cousin, sweetie?"

Annabelle nodded as Scully stood up and brushed the sand off her knees. _God, it's hot, _Scully thought and looked up at the sun. _Hopefully, he's okay!_ She had just turned around towards the woods, as she saw Mulder's silhouette in the distance. The feeling of relief washed over her and she slowly started walking towards him, being really curious about his explanation.

Packed with all the things he didn't ditch on Annabelle and Patrick, Mulder dragged himself through the hot sand and spotted Scully in the distance. His face was red like a tomato and he felt like he had spent two weeks in the desert.

"Where have you been?" Asked Scully as she had finally reached him.

"I … I … couldn't find Annabelle and Patrick." He panted and hoped that everything was okay with the kids. "We … have to go look for them, now …"

Scully took all the things he was carrying and stroked his arm. "Don't be mad at them … but they are here with me for a long time."

Relieved but also a little mad, he saw the two kids building a sand castle in the distance. "But …" They slowly approached the kids. Annabelle and Patrick smiled at him friendly and happy, and Mulder forgot his worries. He was exhausted and simply dropped down into the sand next to the kids. He closed his eyes for a moment, when he suddenly felt something icecold pressed against his forehead. His eyes popped open and he looked into Scully's face, who was cooling his head with a large bottle of cold water. "Oh boy, you really know, what a man needs!" He said and took a huge sip of the icecold water.

"Of course, I do!" She answered with a broad smile and dropped down next to him.

Mulder took the last sip of water and placed the empty bottle next to him in the sand. "So, who wants to go swimming?" He asked.

Annabelle and Patrick jumped up and screamed: "MEEEEEE!"

"Okay, so who's the first in the water?" He asked again and stood up for a little race.

But without the normal _Ready, steady … go_ Patrick started running at top speed towards the shoreline.

"Hey, wait … that's unfair!" Yelled his older sister and started after him.

Mulder sighed and turned around to face Scully, who was sitting next to Matthew, before he ran towards the ocean while getting rid of his clothes.

Scully had to laugh at the sight that Mulder's T-Shirt just wouldn't come off at this speed. It was a priceless sight. And the kids loved him. She leaned back and let the sun warm her face. This was definitely a perfect day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matthew was finally awake and that gave Scully the opportunity to take a look at what Mulder and her nephew and niece were doing down by the ocean. With little Matthew in her arms, she crossed the distance towards the shoreline and looked forward to the moment when her naked feet would touch the cold ocean water. Scully looked up at the sun standing on its highest point. Noon. But her stomach could have told her that as well, for it was growling for the last ten minutes. She approached the sea and heard the rustle of waves. Right in front of her, Patrick, Annabelle and the third, large child were playing and rushing about in the glistening water.

"Auntie Dana!" Yelled Annabelle with her high pitched voice, as Mulder grabbed her from behind, lifted her up and threw her away like she was weighing nothing. "Help me!" With a loud **SPLASH** Annabelle's giggling body hit the water and dove in.

Scully smiled at the sight and finally touched the water with her toes. It was fantastic and exactly how she had imagined the feeling.

Matthew was moving in her arms all the time, trying to get to the other kids. He pointed his little fingers towards them and tried to say something, but it always came out as something like "uh". He started squeaking happily and couldn't get enough of the sight that unfolded before his eyes.

Scully put him to the ground, still holding him, so his tiny feet could also touch the water and that only caused more squeaks of pleasure. Dana practiced walking with him, just a little walking in one direction and back, but her views would always trail back to Mulder and her brother's kids. It was a wonderful sight – like a picture. Like a dad playing with his kids. _He'd make a good dad, _Dana thought and caught herself examining Mulder's muscular body with her eyes. Immediately, her cheeks blushed as he spoke directly to her. _HHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssss opefully he hasn't seen my looks!_

"Hey Scully, don't you want to join us?" She looked absolutely stunning with the child in her arms and her pale legs, washed round by the blue water. The wind played with her hair and today's sun would give her skin a nice golden tan.

She shook her head with a smile. "Don't you guys want to come out? It's noon. Lunch time. Aren't you hungry?"

"Food!" Patrick screamed and rushed out of the water and towards their blanket, as if the cavalry was behind him. His sister Annabelle followed him right away.

Mulder had been left behind and made a dissapointed face. "But we were having so much fun!" His voice was the voice of a six year old that had been called home for lunch. But the dissapointed expression vanished and was replaced by a broad grin, as he got out of the water.

Scully had to swallow and reign herself in. She knew how good looking his body was just by his appearance in his suits. Nearly every man was handsome when wearing a suit. But now, only in swim shorts his broad chest and muscels blew her away. _Wow, _was all she could think of and hoped she wasn't blushing again. "But … it's … lunch time!" She stammered slightly, as he was only a few feet away from her. _Stay calm!_

Mulder was about to surprise her. He slowly approached her with a sneaky grin and by the way she looked at him, Mulder could tell she had no clue of what would happen to her in only a few seconds. And then there was the moment: Only a few inches in front of her, he took her and little Matthew into a tight embrace and soaked her clothes with his wet body.

"Ew, oh …" She yelled with a suppressed laugh and tried to free herself from Mulder's embrace, but had no chance. Even if she had really wanted. "Mulder, you're so childish!" She bleated, but couldn't avoid a little giggling.

Mulder looked down on her fiery hair and placed his head just over hers. "If you have decided to not go into the water, I decided to bring the water to you, then." And then he let her go, took a step back and examined his masterpiece. Her T-Shirt was completely soaked and some parts of her trousers, as well. He smiled contently.

"Come on. Annabelle and Patrick are two little gluttons. We should get back, or we'll have nothing to eat left." She said with a smile.

Mulder took Matthew out of Scully's arms and accompanied her towards their blanket. "Uhm, by the way .. your backside looks so dry … and … it's so hot … I, uhm, maybe know a procedure that … could help you …"

Scully's eyes grew wide as she understood what he wanted to tell her with his weird talking about "a procedure". "Mulder …", she warned him but had to start sprinting as he leaped forward and chased her back towards the blanket.

**A/N: Thanks so much for still reading the story! That's it for chapter 11 – but chapter 12 will be up soon, I promise. Hope, everyone enjoyed spending a little time in Lincoln Landing! See you in the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's chapter 12. Enjoy it! And once again – thanks so much for reviewing. I'm always looking forward to look into my mailbox! And that's because all of you!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7.46 PM EST-Time, Saturday**

**Katherine Scully's house, Lincoln Landing**

It was really quiet. And just the sounds of animals and birds interrupted this silence. The old peach plantation stood in this conflicting light and looked majestic, hovering in between old trees and looking like an enchanted fairy castle. The setting sun touched everything with her blood-red light and evoked a glowing effect. Which was stressed by the still high temperatures.

Nobody was outside but all doors and windows were wide open, so the slightest breeze could find its way into the house. But there was no slight breeze. The house was lit and decorated thoroughly. Everything was done, ready for the birthday party.

"I'm going downstairs, taking care of the punch!" Megan called and hopped down the stairs. She was wearing a short, crème-colored dress.

"Yeah, just go ahead … I'll be there as soon as I can to help you!" Answered Tara exiting her room and following Megan downstairs. Arriving on the first floor, Mulder, Scully, Annabelle, Patrick and little Matthew entered the house through the front door and a bright smile appeared on Tara's face. "Hey, there you are! Did you have fun?" She took little Matthew into her arms, pressed a soft kiss on his hair and looked at the others again. They all looked as if the sun had kissed their faces – a little tired but sun-tanned.

Dana was feeling the exhaustion, but it had been a wonderful day, nevertheless. "We had lots of fun!"

Megan entered the hallway from the kitchen and stopped in front of the little group. "Oh, I'm glad you're back. How was it? Nice?"

Annabelle and Patrick nodded intensely. "It was so great … we went swimming … Fox got lost in the woods … and …"

Megan took them by their hands and led them up the stairs. "Okay, I see. It must have been lots of fun, but you can tell me more after I put you two in the bathtub."

Tara directed her words towards Fox and Dana in front of her. "You should get ready as well." Tara also went upstairs. "The guests will be coming in half an hour."

Mulder nodded and guided Scully towards the stairs, his hand on the small of her back. This day had been wonderful. In all these years that he had known Scully, he had never thought of her as being so funny and humurous. There was so much to learn about her, so much more besides the brilliant and intelligent FBI-Agent he already knew. He liked the feeling of his hand on her back and as if she liked it too, he felt her leaning into his hand, which caused a shudder to run down his spine.

Scully swallowed and turned around to face him. His hand on her back felt warm and comfortable, but she had always loved their volatile touches. Her body loved these touches. "The sun tanned your skin!" She said examining his face with her blue eyes. He looked healthy, exhausted but happy and although he was standing one step further down the stairs he was her height. Saltwater and wind had tousled his hair. But that was cute. She loved the thought of taking her hand and stroking his hair, just to touch it. Feel, what it would be like. Dana suppressed as small sigh - she would never forget this day. It had been so simple and yet so unique – as if there had never been something else and yet never been somtehing more special and exciting. As if they had always spend time with each other, having fun, bantering around. Her complete inside was a tickle. It was tickling everywhere – where his eyes met her or where his hand was touching her back.

Mulder smiled softly. "Hey, same with you. I say, we should escape the office more often … and go out."

"Maybe … we should." She replied as they arrived in front of Scully's room. If it would be like this all the time, then she wouldn't hesitate to escape with him. She swallowed as she took a deep look into his hazel eyes and nervously licked her lips. "We … we have to hurry. The guests …"

"Yeah … the guests." Mulder looked down at his watch an nodded in agreement, although he disliked ending this day by letting her into her room. She said her "See you" and then he watched her enter her room. Mulder smiled to himself, strolled over to his door, opened it and happily dropped down on his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**8.36 PM, EST-Time, Saturday**

**Katherine Scully's house, Lincoln Landing**

With an overly enthusiastic and happy sweep, Mulder opened the door of his room and stepped out into the hallway. Music was playing downstairs, he could smell something delicious which caused his stomach to growl and a lot of different conversations between people was audible. The birthday party had started.

Muder closed his door, crossed the hallway and leaned against the handrail of the stairs to watch the party's swirlings from above. Guests were standing everywhere, mostly _old_ guests. Immediately, the image of feeding cups popped into Mulder's mind and he chuckled. But it also caused him to take a look over to Scully's door for she had metioned the feeding cups in the first place, back in Washington. Was she already mingling with the guest downstairs? Or still in her room? He decided it would be best to start mingling and looking for her in the process. He straightened up, brushed some folds off his trousers, descended the stairs and was immediately met by Tara and Matthew.

"Fox, finally! I thought you would stay up there." A friendly smile covered her face.

And Mulder returned the smile.

"Where is Dana?" Tara asked and handed Matthew over to Mulder. The little boy seemed to like it, for he started smiling and babbling, while fumbling with Mulder's T-Shirt. "I can leave him here with you, right? I have to take care of something, but I'll be back! Okay?"

Mulder nodded and assured her with another smile. One day with an infant and he had become pretty experienced with handling the small boy. As Tara had dissappeared into the crowd of guests, Mulder and Matthew crossed the room towards the punch bowl. He adjusted the toddler on his left hip to get his right and free and reached for a punch glass. "So, little man, let's have some punch!" Mulder said and tickled Matthew's toes, before pouring some of the dark-red liquid into his punch glass. He was about to take his first sip, as suddenly Annabelle and Patrick were standing right in front of him.

"Hey, there you are!" Patrick said.

"Fox, can we go to the beach again tommorrow with you and auntie Dana? Please, please, please …" Annabelle begged and beamed at him with a heart-warming smile.

"Well, you know …"

"Please, uncle Fox, please … I promise I'll let you win when we run a race next time. Honestly! Please?" Patrick whimpered and tucked on Mulder's trousers.

He really liked these kids. And the best thing about it was, that they loved and worshipped him back. He felt content and happy about that fact. Even little Matthew liked him, whoose father Bill Scully seemed to avoid every contact with Mulder. Spending another day at the beach with Dana and the kids would be awesome, but at the same time impossible. They had to get back to Washington.

"Oh yeah, come on, Fox. It's so much more fun spending time with you and Dana then with mummy and daddy. You're so much cooler!" Annabelle supported her brother and smiled her broadest smile. "When you marry auntie Dana, can Patrick and I live with you?"

Mulder's mouth popped open in astonishment. The truthfulness of kids was definitely disarming. "Uhm … we … we're not going to get married, Annabelle."

Patrick frowned and you could literally see his brain cells work. "But … you always look at each other … with this funny look." He added and stopped pulling at Mulder's trousers. "That's the way you look at someone when you're in love …"

Mulder's eyes grew even wieder.

"… that's what my great-grandmother told us!" Patrick's huge eyes stared at Mulder.

_Who else could have told him that?_ Thought Mulder and tried to explain himself. "Hey, look …"

"Are you planning to have babies?" Asked Annabelle, while her eyes trailed from Fox to Matthew and back.

Kids and bluntness. "Annabelle, for having babies you are supposed to get married, but your aunt Dana and I are really not planning to …"

"Oh no, no, no … you don't need to marry for having babies. My teacher, Mr. Tim told us, that babies come from …" Annabelle shook her head.

Mulder blushed and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Yeah, yeah, I … I know, I … I know where babies come from, Annabelle!" He wondered what he looked like, because he felt as if his cheeks were burning. This conversation was great. Had Annabelle inherited Katherine Scully's interrogation skills? He lowered his voice and spoke directly to Annabelle. "But, I believe that your brother Patrick here doesn't know the secret yet. And we won't spoil it for him, will we?"

Annabelle nodded and giggled at the same time.

Patrick shot mistrustful glances from Mulder to his sister. "What secret?"

And at this exact moment the birthday girl stepped into the little circle, put an empty glass next to the punch bowl and scrutinized her great-grandchildren and Mulder. "Secret?" She asked but smiled graciously, for she was completely happy with herself and the party.

"Oh, uhm, it's nothing." Mulder tried to play it down.

His face had gained some color and he appeared a little more relaxed and less stiff and reserved. He seemed to get used to this family and place. Katherine smiled for exactly that had been her plan. She liked Fox and was 99,9 sure he was the man to make Dana happy. "Fox?!" But still poking and prodding.

He smiled back at her but said nothing, simply ignoring her question. He just knew her for one day, but she had welcomed him so warmly to this family and place, that it was just impossible to dislike her. But he was not up to explaining the **secret**. Instead he just said: "Hi Katherines, great party!"

Katherine blinked and smiled. Was he making fun of this party? But his honest smile told her no. "Oh yes, I like it, too, but wait until we all get our feeding cups out!!!" Katherine grinned, shook er head slightly and understood that he didn't want to tell her the secret he had with the kids.

Mulder grinned and mused if Scully had told her granny the joke about the feeding cups.

Katherine's smile grew wider and she touched Mulder's arm softly. "The kids love you."

Mulder looked down to Matthew, Patrick and Annabelle and shrugged his shoulders. "I like them, too."

Inwardly, Katherine sighed. He was such a nice boy. A treasure. The kids worshipped him, Dana loved him, even if she would never admit it, he was awfully handsome and more than nice. He was Mr. Perfect. "Where's Dana, by the way?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders in ignorance.

Katherine could read his eyes and therefore see he had been asking himself the same question. "She'll surely be here any minute. Come on, I want you to meet some of my friends, Fox!" Said Katherine, handed Matthew over to his father and send Annabelle and Patrick to play.

Both kids disappeared reluctantly.

**A/N: Thanks so much for still reading the story! That's it for chapter 12 – there's more birthday party in the next chapter. Hope you still like it. See you then. Take care, Kat.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's chapter 13. Please, enjoy it! The weekend in Lincoln Landing is nearly over.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Katherine Scully's house**

"… and for I'm the mayor of Lincoln Landing, it is my duty to take care of order and the compliance of laws, you understand? And that's why Kitty .." The mayor's view trailed over to Katherine Scully.

Mulder sipped at his punch and had to smile as he heard the nickname _Kitty_. That was definitely a strange name for a woman of her age. Since 15 minutes, he was caught in this conversation with Lincoln Landing's current mayor Frederic Burton and Mulder hasn't been able to at least say one single word. The way in which Frederic talked about Lincoln Landing gave Mulder the impression that he had been mayor of this litle township since more than one judicature. And he definietly looked like he could have been one of Lincoln Landing's founders – snow white hair, a long Santa Clause like beard and lots of wrinkles around his eyes. But his age didn't seem to prevent him the least from his constant talking and telling.

"… since Kitty introduced you to me, I just thought, okay let's use this opportunity and ask an experienced FBI agent about the best methods of fighting crime. So, I assumed, since you're a federal agent you're somekind of a specialist concerning the combating of crime." Silence. Frederic Burton had actually stopped talking and was now waiting for Mulder to form a reply.

Somewhat caught off guard unexpectedly, Mulder choked on a fruit while sipping his punch, as suddenly Scully appeared by his side and answered for him.

"Mr. Burton, we don't know anything about that." She replied with a charming smile on her face and patting Mulder on his back, for he was still coughing a little.

"But … Kitty told me you two were working for the FBI and …"

"Yes, we do … but we're working in a totally **other **department! Would you please excuse us?" She asked decently and then maneuvered the still slightly coughing Mulder towards the open veranda doors and out, where she placed him on a chair and finally took a sip of her own punch. "It seems, I can't leave you alone, now can I? I just look away for one minute and you're captured by a pensioner."

Mulder grinned and leaned his back against the comfortable chair. "Hey, this is the south. It's like an invasion of pensioners around here, so I didn't have a real chance. I mean, what were my odds?" He answered with an infectious smile. "But anyway, thanks for the redemption!"

Scully nodded and performed a little curtsey, before taking a seat on top of the veranda's bannister and making herself comfortable, while taking another sip of her punch.

It was then that Mulder finally noticed her outfit. She wore a light and silky, knee-length skirt, which fitted perfectly to the blue-grey of her v-neck top. The freshly tanned skin of her arms, face and cleavage suited her more than well and she looked very healthy. Her hair was loose and slightly blown by the breeze. "You … simply look gorgeous." He said, while still staring at her.

Dana frowned slightly and gave him an insecure smile. "Sorry?"

"You are more than stunning today." Had he gone too far by mentioning how he saw her?

"Thanks!" She replied shyly and carefully smiled at him. What was going on? His look, his posture. Scully's heart did a little extra throb and she turned to see the night sky, just to avoid looking at him a little longer. It made her nervous. She was sure that she had turned a little read in reaction to his compliment and his look. _This look!!!_ She thought and had to suppress a sigh. Although the sun had tanned her face, he would be able to see her blushing. _Oh come on, Dana, pull yourself together! He is still the same man. Nothing has changed. This is Mulder. Your partner! _ Even if she tried to convince herself of all these things, it wasn't really working. She was nuts about him. Nuts about her colleague, her partner, friend, whatever. And she was in love really too long.

Mulder still examined her. Every move and gesture. And she had become very quiet. _I've gone too far. Surely._ And that's when he started getting nervous. "Uhm … do you want to eat something?"

Scully nodded and turned to face him again. _Hopefully, the blushing has vanished!_ "Yeah, I'd like to."

Mulder nodded, stood up and retreated back into the house to grab something to eat. Giving her time and space to calm or think about all the things that were spinning around in her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15 minutes had passed and Scully looked down at her watch. Even Mulder didn't need that much time to simply get something to eat. She got up, placed her punch glass on the bannister, straightened herself and stepped into the house. The first familiar person she saw was her mother. "Mum, have you seen …"

Her mother approached her with a smile and answered: "The last time I've seen him, was over by the buffet, darling."

Scully nodded and continued her way through the masses of party guests. He had to be somewhere. And as some people in front of her parted, she saw him. Right in the middle of a **normal** conversation with her brother Bill. Scully swallowed and couldn't believe her eyes. A volatile smile passed her face and she speechlessly leaned against the wooden pillar next to her. _Mulder and Bill? Talking? _ She couldn't tell what made her heart beat so fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't really believe what was happening just now. He was talking to William Scully jr., Bill Scully. It was a miracle. As Bill had approached him at the buffet, Mulder was sure, he would take a swing at Mulder's face any second. But he simply wanted to talk. And since then he hasn't made even one derisive remark and he had been a really pleasant and interesting person to talk to. This was more than unbelievable. Mulder nodded and laughed and let his view trail a little around the room, as he spotted her leaning against a pillar. Her eyes told him more than 1000 words could have done. They were so blue and huge, somehow nearly not real. He smiled and as if her face was a mirror, she smiled back. "Uhm, Bill … would you please excuse me?"

Bill observed Mulder's face and followed his line of vision, which lead to his sister. Knowingly, he nodded. "Well, of course. It was a pleasure!" He said honestly and reached out to shake hands with Mulder.

**A/N: Thanks so much for still reading the story! That's it for chapter 13. But there's one more chapter to come, before we have to leave Lincoln Landing. Hope, you still like it. Take care, Kat.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's chapter 14 – the last one to this story. I hope, that you all like it. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was wonderful outside, strolling side by side through the garden that was lit with lots of colored chinese paper lanterns. Most of the guests were standing near the veranda and in proximity to the house. So they were most likely alone, heading for the round bench, where they had spend time before.

The frogs from the pond were trying to drown the music from the house with their croaking, but failed. Crickets were cheeping and the sweet smell of the peaches mixed with the smell of the buffet.

Scully was still feeling a little our of her mind. But in a positive way. "Mulder … are you aware of the fact that you just talked to my brother? And that it didn't end in a quarrel or fight?" She seated herself on the bench.

Mulder nodded his head. Still stunned. He was thinking about the conversation that had just happened. He nodded his head again but seemed distant, still thinking, but a smile washed over his face. "Well, not really." He seated himself next to her.

Scully laughed and nicked a leaf of salad from the plate Mulder had packed with a lot of edible buffet stuff. "Mulder, this is the best day of my life. Ever. Do you know how happy I am today? How glad I am that you agreed to come here?" She stated with such a beaming on her face that she nearly felt embarassed. But she wanted to tell him. To tell him just how happy she felt and how much it had to do with him being with her. She sighed loudly but happily.

Now Mulder watched his partner stunned. He saw her beaming, her joy and satisfaction. "Well, if I had known that you'd be so happy, you could have asked me earlier, if I would accompany you to one of your family events … so your whole family can make fun of me!" He replied smiling.

"But … they're not making fun of you!"

Mulder chuckled. "Oh yes, they do … somehow your granny knows about our conversation about the feeding cups and her being old and deaf."

Scully laughed again and nicked another leaf of salad. "I just wanted to say thank you!"

Mulder nodded and put the plate aside, before he leaned back against the bench and looked over to the house. "No, Scully … **I **have to say thank you. This was the best weekend in a very long time. You know, if I had stayed in D.C., I would have ended up with the gunmen … and that's something you can definitely not compare with THIS."

Again she smiled contently and looked over to Mulder, who sat next to her totally relaxed and looked into her eyes. His soft eyes examining every spot in her face and she felt every look on her body. "Mulder …"

"Thank you!" He breathed and slowly brought himself closer to her.

Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest. She knew what was about to happen. She so knew. But was this really what she wanted? Her complete inside screamed YES. She swallowed, feeling a little light-headed, but then closed her eyes expectantly. Awaiting, what she had thought of so many times before.

She closed her eyes and maybe she had thought just the same as he had. His heart stopped beating as he realized how close their faces were. Her skin looked soft and smooth and the nearby lampions painted it in every imaginable color, making it look even more magical. _God, hopefully this is right!_ Thought Mulder and felt enormously tense. _Hey, you know her since seven years! And you love her at least since six years, what's your problem?_ Exactly that was his problem! Everything would change in just a few seconds from now. Would they be able to live with such a change? But before he could think about anything more, his body decided for him and he closed the distance between her and his face, feeling the heat of her face and body next to him.

She was not able to think. She couldn't think about anything. She just felt. His heat, his breath and his closeness and then … his lips lightly pressed against hers as suddenly: "Auntie Dana, uncle Fox! Hurry! Great-grandmother's friends are giving her her present!"

Patrick, of course a little ahead of his older sister, was suddenly standing next to them and shot glances from Dana to Fox and back again.

The conversation with the kids only a few hours ago flashed before Mulder's inner eye. Now, Patrick was smiling all over his face, but all Mulder could think of was the feeling of Dana's lips on his. Unfortunately, it hadn't been a real kiss – just the imagination of one.

Annabelle stopped next to her aunt and layed her hands on Dana's knees. "Come on, Dana, hurry!"

Scully nodded, trying to get her breathing under control and started to look over to Mulder for the first time after their nearly-kiss. He was looking at her, too. They were both thinking the same thing right now. It would have happened. If Patrick and Annabelle hadn't interrupted them, it would have happened.

Mulder smiled at her softly, hoping Scully would smile back at him, just to assure him. _Hopefully, she won't regret this!_ He hoped for he didn't know how to deal with that. Right now, he thought he couldn't live with rejection. But she smiled back.

They got up, each of them with one kid on their hands, and strolled back towards the mainhouse. Maybe it wasn't supposed to happen. Or maybe it was supposed to happen someplace else oder sometime else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" … and that's why we are going to give you this journey through the United States." Stated Frederic Burton at the exact moment Annabelle, Dana, Fox and Patrick entered the large living room.

Katherine, who was standing right next to Frederic, raised her hands to her face and took the envelope Frederic held for her with so much emotion. "Thanks! Oh my gosh, thanks so much!" She said with tears in her eyes. "This is so huge … I … I don't know what to say! I'm speechless!"

Mulder grinned. This woman finally being speechless was a real surprise. His line of vision trailed back to Scully, standing next to him. She was smiling. At him. And suddenly he wasn't afraid, that something might have changed. They had just taken one step forward on a long way. A way he was looking forward to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**9.47 AM, EST-Time, Sunday**

**House of Katherine Scully, Lincoln Landing**

Katherine, Maggie, Tara, Megan, Annabelle, Patrick, Bill, Charles and Matthew were all standing on the veranda.

Mulder unlocked their car and approached the Scully family. Dana was still somewhere inside, packing the last things. "Well, I think, we have everything packed!"

Annabelle and Patrick stormed towards him. "Are you going to visit us?"

Mulder smiled and leaned down to them. "Sure. If I can talk your aunt into it or if I'll be on business in England, I'll visit you." He looked up to the others again.

"Fox, it was a real pleasure to finally getting to know you. I wish you could sty longer. And I hope, I'll be seeing you next year on my birthday, understood?"

Mulder nodded. "Of course, Katherine!"

Sculy stepped out of the house, casted one last look over it and the garden. Traces of yesterday's party were still visible for example the paper lanterns, some empty champagne bottles. "Okay, we have to go now." Dana knew she would miss all of this.

"You call me, when you get home!" Maggie stepped forward and took her daughter into a very tight embrace.

"Of course!" She said and headed together with Mulder for their car, waved goodbye, got in and drove of.

Annabelle and Patrick chased the car, still waving goodbye and watched the dust of the car, that got smaller and smaller and then vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**11.21 AM, EST-Time, Sunday**

**Somewhere near Georgia's border**

It was hot, but that wasn't the problem. They both felt a little uncomfortable. And they both knew why. It was just a question of when somebody would take the first step and start talking.

"So …", it was Scully, "… Mulder, about yesterday …"

Mulder nodded and looked over to her. He swallowed and then started: "Dana, I know what you want to say. But we shouldn't talk this moment apart, you know? I thought it was wonderful and to speak frankly, I wish we had kissed."

Now, it was Scully's turn to swallow. She hadn't been ready for so much honesty, but that made her love him even more.

Mulder's eyes tried to stay focused on the street in front him, but it was hard. "But, I could understand, if … if you want to forget about this **incident**." This was hard to say and once it was out he didn't look over to her. Now, it was her decision what would happen. It was on her what would be. Or what wouldn't.

Scully mused, if he was able to hear her nervous heart beating. She paused a little moment, gained some strength and then said: "How could I possibly want to forget?" Her voice was soft and she reached out to touch his upper arm. As his eyes locked with hers she felt unbelievably happy, because they told her of his astonishment but at the same time of his joy.

And than he started laughing. He hadn't expected something like that. He had hoped for it, but actually he had expected another answer. Although he was sitting, his legs felt shaky. "Uhm … okay … since we've talked about that, there's only one question left!"

Scully shot him a confused look.

"Do you really think my nose is too defined?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**11.21 AM, EST-Time, Sunday**

**Katherine Scully's house**

"Well, what do you think about me starting my US-journey in Washington?" Katherine Scully asked her daughter in law, as they were taking off the paper lanterns together. Being in Washington, she could visit Fox and Dana. A smile washed over her face.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if you want to. But maybe you should be a little bit more sensitive, start your journey someplace else, because I think you really made them suffer."

"Who? Me?" Asked Katherine with her sugar-sweet and innocent voice and started smiling again. _Everything had worked out as planned!_

_The end _

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this story! I would have never thought someone actually liked it. But to read all your nice and kind reviews told me otherwise. The ones of you who are writers themselves, know how satisfying reviews can be! But I welcome all reviews, either good or bad. But until now, I've only been blessed with the good ones: ) **

**Maybe you've all expected more to happen between our two favorite agents … but guys, you have to give me something to write about in the sequel: ) Because I think, it's worth a sequel … you know, what happens when granny Scully does go to Washington … **

**Okay, that's all I can say to you … and hopefully, I'll get some of your reviews or nice messages, when I post the sequel. But … I still have to practice writing english – right now, I'm writing everything that comes to my mind in german, and then I translate it afterwards, which takes more time and must sound not very "smooth". Maybe I should just write everything in english from the start.**

**Till then, have wonderful lifes and take care, yours Kat.**

**Story finished: 2007-01-22**


End file.
